Talk:Belladonna
Testimonials, Loot, Spawn Behavior 1/16 on THF4 consecutive claims. Dropped @ 93% Full Moon. Don't know if full or new moon is factor since the drop rate is horrible even with THF4. Can spawn in 5 minute intervals 90 minutes after TOD to the second. 90-95-100 minute windows. --Grumpette 22:30, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Soloed as a 64PLD/32DNC easily, used Tavnazian Taco and refresh gear. Used Cure spells when inflicted with amnesia and curing waltz when not. Once its health got low enough, used vorpal blade a couple times for the kill. DRG69/WHM34 - Hit me under 100 w/ protect2 on, penta did 1327 taking almost half hp bar, got into red but didnt panic, super jump then another penta killed her, i think i can be done in low 60's too. --Aussiearu 21:22, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Defeated solo as SAM69/DNC34 - Easy job without any problems really. The job ability "lock" it inflicted at about half-way of the fight made me slightly worried as it was hitting me for around 100 points of damage when it managed to hit me. Missed a lot which made it easy. Got the belt too though I didn't erally want it even... >.> Sorry to those with no luck with it. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 20:55, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Easily soloed as MNK74/DNC37. Belladonna only used Viscid Emission 3 times the whole fight. Meleed it to death because of Amnesia. 1/1 on a 7% new moon. -- Satsushi of TITAN (April 9, 2010) Easily soloed as DNC70/NIN35. I did not use a single Utsusemi shadow and he did no more than 100 points of damage. 0/2 so far. 1/1 for two people, one being my husband and another being a good friend of mine. Husband soloed it on 75 DRK/SAM and went 1/1 on the belt. My friend found out about the belt and we both went to camp it, me on 72 SMN/WHM and her on 73 PLD/DNC. Husband's kill was harder, but he still managed with Dread Spikes and keeping Seigan/Third Eye up. My duos with PLD friend were a joke, I used Garuda with Predator Claws and we hardly had to heal. We killed it and got the belt for her first try. Me however... xD We stayed and camped it another 3 times and so far 0/3. ._. Pop times were consistently at 100 mins from last Time of Death though, yes, I've read everyone saying it can be different, and you have the more accurate data with more kills under your belts. My testimony, however, is that it didn't vary in the 4 times we killed her, I kept careful record. --Sunfox 15:44, April 14, 2010 (UTC) 1/1 on the Virtuoso Belt it is about 2 hours before the huge world update MAR 22 2010. I am not sure if that played a part in the drop or not. Very easy solo 75 WAR/DNC opened with 2hr and normal WAR buffs Raging Rush only once, the NM did take about 700 total DMG. I was in AF gear except O-HAT and used the Foolkiller GAXE. DASMAN TITAN SERVER. Currently 0/9 on Virtuoso Belt. Drop rate is pretty tough. Easily solo'd as 75 DRK/THF. Also solo'd as 66 THF/NIN with little reason to panic. The pop window for this NM consecutively appeared at the 100 minute mark. Every 90 minutes, I've had the guns ready, and only until the last minute she shows. This is 4 times in a row now with very accurate record keeping. Please confirm that this is a 100 minute pop timer, as opposed to 90-100. --Visualkei72 07:37, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::UPDATE: 1/10, popped at exactly 8 minutes into window. This means it really is a 90-100 minute window. *I can confirm that it absolutely pops as early as 90 minutes. I went 1/27 on the belt, and saw it spawn as early as 5 seconds into the 90 minute window several times. In fact, it USUALLY spawned before the 95 minute mark. 75 bst/whm solo (no buffs from sitting there for an hour), rampage took a good chunk of its HP down, but in the first few seconds it really did a lot of damage to me (about 600 hp of my 1100 or so in what I was wearing). Call-beast / snarl and the rest was a cakewalk. He barely hurt CC, despite him really putting a dent in my HP and scaring the crap out of me those first couple of seconds. As someone else stated, I believe it is much stronger at the start of the fight than the remainder of the fight --Fujilives 07:46, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Drop rate on this is horrible...I can't see it being 16.8%. I'm 0/15 now with TH3 on all 15 kills, and have yet to have anyone camping against me get the belt (it's been at least 25 pops). 16.8% should be approximately a 1/6 drop rate. Either everyone I've camped with and myself is just really unlucky, or it's much lower than 16.8%. Edit: Finally got the belt, 1/22 and all kills with TH3 or higher. --Mytoy *I concur. Camped for 27 hours straight got every claim - 0/16 - WITH Treasure Hunter. There is no way this drop rate is accurate --Solarsurge 11:20, February 11, 2010 (UTC) **Finally got the stupid belt. 1/22 with THREE TH's in group. Thank god that's over! --Solarsurge 08:00, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Is this a lotto off the rafflesias? or just a regular pop?Tahngarthortalk- 07:11, November 12, 2009 (UTC) *This is 100% confirmed to be 90-100 TIMED spawn. You do not need to kill Rafflesia for the NM to pop. --Solarsurge 11:21, February 11, 2010 (UTC) **Well, apparently it's not 100% confirmed, because on Asura today it took at least 120 minutes to spawn, probably longer. I've seen it spawn over 40 times, gone 0/21 on the belt so far, and that's the first time it's ever taken longer than 100 minutes though. Not up after maintnance, 100min repop time seems correct --Kaist 20:10, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I actually did see one person (COR75/NIN) die to this- but really, Any job can solo this if they build TP beforehand. I *one-shotted* this with a PUP solo skillchain. Tahngarthortalk- 09:27, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Was up right after maintenance on Titan, so it is absolutely not a lotto pop, no drop with TH4. --Eiryn 15:14, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Belladonna can be solo'd by all 75 jobs. Recommend /rdm or /whm for weaker melee jobs due to the initial accuracy. After 4-7 hits she'll miss a lot more. I camp this NM as a 75BLM/RDM and I melee it instead of nuking. Paralyze and Slow does help with giving you time to reapply Stoneskin. --Lilbusta 19:07, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Solod 75PLD/DNC naked with sword and shield 0%TP at the start of the fight Sentinel and Reprisal right off the bat, very easy. (1/31 -.-) Was very easy solo as a 62 Dancer/Ninja. Haste Samba and put up shadows when they eventaully wear since Belladonna rarely managed to land a hit on me. If your evasion skill is not up to standards then just keep up Drain Samba II and Store TP to heal yourself with. --20th November 2009 Very easy solo as 63DRG/BLU. It had a fairly potent HP drain additional effect that drained about 30 hp every hit, also spammed Viscid Emission for amnesia. Hit for about 50-60 with cocoon up, got one pentathrust off for about 1150 dmg, and the fight took about 1 minute. Got 66 exp. 1/1 on Virtuoso Belt. --SomeDude2k 08:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Soloable by 75 whm/nin. Poor thing didn't stand a chance. Para/Slow made it pretty useless. 6 shadows and part of a stoneskin was all it managed to do to me. 1/1 on belt <.<;; *Definitely an easy solo for WHM/NIN, lol. 0/1 so far though. 07:05, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd by a COR/DNC no problem just have to tp before pop, 1/2 Solo'd by a level 70 Thf/Nin Taru with no problems. --Bobbymoon 18:38, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ya i want to call bs on the drop rate sofar im 0/34 on 10 kills ive had 2 th4s 3 kills th4 and th3 the rest i killed with out th or th1 -- Killemofshiva 20:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) went 1/35 camped and claimed many times in a row. used all forms of TH(finally got the drop without TH) the drop rate can be as horrid as Okotes for some. I have met many people in the 20-30 range before getting drop, most of them with TH4. Mythrillboots - Valfor 17:43, May 4, 2010 (UTC) *Yes, I agree with you, but the problem is that the drop rate that is shown here is representative of everyone's result of the drop and only people that care to post. I can't blame the drop rate for being inaccurate, but I'm sure it'll start to represent the actual drop rate more closely as time goes by. I think I've gone through at least twenty five pops of this NM before finally getting the drop. --Quintes 20:08, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Scanning for Sandworm and Dark Ixion as THF72/RNG36 when I noticed it up. It hit me twice for 124 and 113 (with endrain of 30) out of 22 melee rounds; I parried twice. Viscid Emission stuck Amnesia both times it used it, but didn't last more than 5-10 seconds. Bloody Caress only drained 19 HP. I used a fairly standard evasion setup: Optical Hat, Scorpion Harness +1, War Gloves +1, Ethereal Earring, Boxer's Mantle, Ebon Brais, and Tatami Shield. Didn't need to start with TP; Dancing Edge did 710 and 655. No drop with TH3, 0/1. --Furyspawn 23:59, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd as 64Dnc/Sam starting with 0tp. Enilanerda Solo'd as 66BLU/DNC starting with full TP - Bludgeon + Head Butt Solo'd as 68BLU/WHM starting with non tp with little trouble. Bludgeon + [Butt + Rip] Solo'd as 75 Blm/whm just stood next to it, kept buffs on, enfeebles on it, drain & aspir np; has very poor acc (missed mainly). Very weak to ice... did try to melee some, but fed too much tp (does hit like a full Semi-Tractor trailer rig for squishy mage). 0/4 drops ; ; User:Endlesspath Soloed Belladonna as PLD/DNC with "joke" gear. Switched between Mercurial Sword and Dainslaif for kicks and giggles. Kept drain up to counteract her own hp drain, and netted extra HP. I only stayed to camp her between campaign battles and when there was no one else there, if a single person was there I would log off or go campaign. Got it on the sixth kill (1/6). Didn't really need this, I was just bored, immediately after I got it it became overcamped. Soloed as PUP71/DNC35 with starting with 5 Finishing Moves, 300 TP, full evasion gear set for master, Soulsoother head and Stormwaker body. Spammed Animated Flourish to claim and keep hate, spammed Quickstep and used Drain Samba II. Very easy fight. - Thydonon Soloed as MNK75/NIN37. It spammed Bloody caress removing 3 shadows but other than that it wasn't hitting at all. Very easy. 1/2 on the belt drop. -- Flionheart *I agree, I camped this NM for 3 days straight, 6 claims on the first day 6 on 2nd and 7 on the 3rd, some people with us got a few claims, to total 25 pops that i saw, None dropped. It's definitely lower than what's posted. **I also agree. I've been camping for several days now, and am 0/17. I've seen it claimed probably 35 times and as far as I can tell the belt hasn't dropped any of those times. Soloed as SAM73/DNC36 Meditated twice waiting for spawn. Seigan,Third Eye, Drain Samba, 3 weapon skills and it went down. Was never in any danger. 1/6 on Belt, had every claim in a row and NM always spawned around the double rock formation right on the border of the 7 and 8 squares. *Killed 2 times with TH1. No drop on first kill. Drop on second after Hunt for Belladonna was taken. Highly suggested that you undertake the Hunt before attempting to camp this Notorious Monster. --Unknown 0/1 on Kujata and 2/2 on Valefor as TH3. This has been one of the easiest and most rewarding NMs to camp lately, especially since I've been camping others for months (curse you, Eldritch Edge) without seeing any drops. Relatively short repop time and good drop rate. Ha, and the server merger was the best thing that happened for my THF: my Treasure Hunter was worthless on Kujata, but it's amazing on Valefor. --Furyspawn 20:36, April 14, 2010 (UTC) 0/1 on Asura. I just soloed as SAM75/WAR37. Claimed with Voke, and wasn't expecting it, but I was down to 400ish health before I knew it. I popped up Seigan/Third Eye/Sekkanoki, Gekko ~> Yukikaze and it was pretty much over. I just wasnt expecting it to hit like a truck! Easy solo though. - Ramenuzumaki RamenUzumaki@hotmail.com 01:40, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Easily solo'd by a 62DNC/NIN. Kept shadows up, had marginal eva gear, and had only one scare where I wasn't paying attention and shadows dropped while amnesia was on. Otherwise was easy fight. 70 XP for a 62 DNC. ~Noreen of Lakshmi 2/9~ (1st one I was out-lotted). Easy fights (75DNC/37NIN) but this is a heavily camped NM, so claiming was a challenge sometimes. Have a fast pull and keep track of that ToD! -Aysun of Garuda (Aysune@Lakshmi) Soloable by a 68DRG/RDM spaming dia to get wyvern to cure out of red from Bloody Caress, beware if Belladonna starts to spam this move did around 110 a hit with protect II and Phalanx. Soloed as 60NIN/25DNC(Yes, I know, I need to work on that) Easy enough solo, Evasion gear (Scorpion Harness, Dodge Earrings, Bat Cape), Yonin, and Debuffs helped. Had 1 link and but it barely hit me. Serafyn - Ragnarok Soloed as 62DNC/NIN with a bit of skill. Used all AF pieces, Avis, and Bone knife +1. Kept shadows up by using Violent Flourish. Used Drain Samba II to slightly offset the 30 HP drain on his attacks. His attacks seemed overwhelming at first, dealing about 150 a pop AND restoring 30 HP to her, but with shadows you're in the clear. Bloody Caress takes all shadows so be prepared. Otherwise, a fairly easy fight. 1/1 :) Natica 01:45, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Went 1/2 on this on Carbuncle. The first time I was DNC/THF and no drop. I don't know what people are talking about with the initial accuracy being high. She barely ever hit me, and I wasn't wearing any evasion gear (basically was just in my exp party haste build). The second time I went DNC/SAM because I went directly from a campaign battle and she dropped her toy! I didn't even use waltz this time. Incredibly easy fight. Asymptotic 1/4, Diabolos. BST/DNC, zero form of any Treasure Hunter for any of the kills. Possibly of note: first 3 kills, I did not have Sigil, and my pet got the killing blow. Last kill (specifically, the one that dropped) I -did- have sigil, and Heeled my pet off to ensure I got the killing blow. Probably coincidental. --Arriana 22:07, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Finally got the belt today - 1/40~ - killed this NM as DNC75, BST75, THF66,68, SCH75 and DRG75 - HORRIBLE droprate... even with TH4 ~ have fun camping this NM Soloed as 69BLU/34NIN. I got hit once and only because after Hysteric Barrage ripped its HP in half I didn't even care about shadows. The fight was over in around 15 seconds lol. --Stammer 21:56, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd as 68Bst/Whm. Used FungarFamiliar. NM's regular hits barely touched pet, though Bloody Carcess did some damage. The fight went so fast that Reward wasn't needed. 0/1, 53 xp Shumanfoo 17Aug2010. Soloed as 66THF/33DNC Started Sneak Attack/Dancing Edge, Activated Sambas, Equipped with mild eva and acc set up (Scorpion Harness, Empress Hairpin, Battle Gloves, Thunderer's Mantle and Crow Hose, Weapons Avis and Corsair's knife) Hit him with Blind, Acid and Bloody Bolts *(Make sure marksmanship is decent)* Because you'll need them. Got Virtuoso Belt Drop 1/2 - YoungCleezie Lakshmi oct 3 2010 ! It Ain't EZ Bein Cleezie!!!! Level The level of this monster is 53-54, not 58-62, please do not change again without proof. The XP I get at 71 is consistent with 53-54 level. --ShadowsFell 00:56, November 25, 2009 (UTC) soloable 75drk/37thf? other options: /sam /nin /war /dnc? --Merritt.Caitsith 23:03, January 19, 2010 (UTC) *I'd say soloable by any job 70+ without much need of anything other than a weapon. --Solarsurge 07:09, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I soloed this as a 69 dnc/nin with no buffs or tp, just kinda ran by and took it. I'm 1/2 on the belt..I dunno if I'm lucky or not, just thought I'd share my drop rate --NiytshadeNiytshades just went 1/1 with only TH3. Minipyrofart. Caitsith Easy duo with dnc/nin and war/dnc at lvl 60. Tried to solo as 60 dnc/nin and got killed at 50% - User:Airae of Fenrir Special Abilities Has anyone seen her use anything other than Viscid Emission and Bloody Caress? I was trying to learn seedspray on blu and waited about 15 WS's for her to use it, but didn't see anything other than those two abilities. --Kussese 04:18, July 24, 2011 (UTC)